Doubts and Faith
by Sueona
Summary: Sequel to Death. Akihito has doubts about the relationship between him and Asami. What will Asami do to keep Akihito by his side?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane- sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Sequel to Death. Akihito has doubts about the relationship between him and Asami. What will Asami do to keep Akihito by his side?

Notes: Hello readers. Here is a sequel to Death. There will be another sequel after this one. I will try to post that up sometime soon. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Akihito laid in the king size bed with four pillows at the head and blankets loosely around his nude body. He glanced to the left side to see it was empty. He ran his hand over it to feel the warmth. It meant the older man just left. He listened to hear the shower running. Usually he would get up and run out of the penthouse. It has been a week since Asami took him in his mother's mansion. He blushed when he saw Sayaka. He was positive she knew what happened inside the bedroom after she left. Then again, everyone would know since he was loud. He remembered confessing his darkest secret to the yakuza. He didn't get a confession back. All he got was the best sex in the world. He closed his eyes, wonder what he meant to the yakuza. What was he to the older man? Why was he still by the yakuza's side? He wasn't strong in the underworld. He could be used against the older man. He turned his body when he heard the bathroom door open. Golden eyes looked at him and he stared back. Should he ask or should he remain silent?

"You are usually gone by now." Asami remarked calmly. His boy has been different all week. There was something wrong but he couldn't figure it out. The boy wasn't in trouble since he has had Takashi follow Akihito around. All the young photographer has done was taken photos of models and special events, nothing that could be trouble. That alone sent a red flag to him.

Akihito felt his heart clinch at those words. He threw the sheets away from his body. He didn't care if the older man saw him naked. After all, the yakuza has seen all of him for a while now. He stood up and gathered his clothes that were tossed on the floor last night. Why did it hurt so much? He confessed his heart out but nothing was return. Was he just a toy to Asami? Why couldn't Asami tell him how he feels? Did Asami want to spare him pain? He could tell the older man cared for him but that didn't mean Asami loved him.

Asami raised an eyebrow at his young lover. He watched as Akihito was pulling up his jeans. He grabbed the boy's arm, pulling the smaller body against his own. When hazel eyes looked at him, he studied the other. He wanted to know what was wrong. He sealed those lips into a kiss. They were perfect for each other. He never met anyone who stood his ground like Akihito did. He broke the kiss to see a nice blush on the boy's face. He replied, "Tonight, we are going to have dinner with my mother at Club Sion. I will have Takashi pick you up. Do not dare bring your camera with you."

Akihito didn't argue. What was the point of arguing? His questions would never be answer. He moved away from the yakuza and pulled his shirt over his head. He needed some time to think. Was this whatever they were worth all this pain? He walked out the bedroom, leaving Asami to do his own thing. He putted his shoes on and left the penthouse without glancing back. He went outside to feel it was raining again. It was raining the night he thought Asami was dead and realized his true feelings for the yakuza. Will he ever gain love from the cold hearted man? He walked down the street to hear people speak on their cell phones. Nothing else matter. His thoughts were on the man who he fell for.

Kou seeing his friend walk out a well paying building, he ran and yelled, "AKI!" When his friend turned around, he ran to him and putted his arm around his friend as he spoke, "Damn Aki, you are hiding things from me."

"What are you talking about Kou?" Akihito asked playing dumb.

Shaking his head, Kou explained, "I saw you go out of that building. Only rich people live there. So you do have a rich woman that you are seeing."

Akihito thought about that and laughed for the first time in a week. He just couldn't imagine Asami as a woman. He stopped laughing and decided to tell the truth for once, "I'm seeing a rich man, Kou."

"MAN!" Kou screamed which gain people staring at them.

Akihito pulled his friend down the street, trying to hide his blush. As they rounded the corner, he saw a nice coffee shop and went inside with his friend. After they were seated and ordered, he explained, "He owns Club Sion. I've been seeing him for a while now."

"Oh. I mean… well," Kou tried to speak and finally whispered, "I didn't know you swung that way."

"I'm Bi. I have dated girls before and have been attracted to guys before, none of them got my interest through." Akihito answered.

"And he did?" Kou asked in a quiet voice. This was the first time his friend was being honest. He knew for a while his friend had a lot on his mind and hiding things from him and Takato.

How did he explain how Asami and him got together? He glanced out of the window and sighed. He already told his friend this much but should he tell him everything? He sighed, "It is difficult to explain."

"What do you mean?" Kou asked. He knew his friend was hiding more and he didn't know if he should push for more information or not.

Akihito spilled without really meaning to, "He is a yakuza."

Kou stood up and whispered, "It was because you being a photographer." Akihito looked at his surprised and he noticed everyone in the coffee shop was looking. He sat back down and whispered out his question in concern, "Is he forcing you to be with him?"

Akihito smiled sadly. At first it was that way but now he wanted to stay by Asami's side. Could he do it though? He was an easy target. The next time, he could really get Asami killed. He looked back out the window to see couples laughing at each other and talking happily. He answered, "At first it was like that but now I want to be with him. I know it is hard to understand but I love him. I love him that it hurts."

Kou has never heard Akihito talk like this. Akihito always kept his secrets. He stared at his friend and sighed, "He is hurting you."

"Not in the way you think. He doesn't use violence against me. He has never raised a hand to me." Akihito spoke. He turned his head to see his friend giving him a look of concern. He continued, "I always have loved the thrill and danger. It looks like I pick someone who is both and I fall madly in love with him. I know I shouldn't feel this way for him but I can't help it. I can't tell my heart to stop loving him."

"I think he is too dangerous. So when you went missing it was because of him, right?" Kou tried to talk some sense into his friend, "He will get you harm again or worse killed. Akihito, think. Please leave this guy."

"It isn't that easy, Kou. Our relationship is complex. I know the dangers being involved with him but I can't get enough of him. I want to be with him. I know it is hard to understand but I can't leave him." Akihito pleaded for his friend to understand. It hurt to think his friends would argue with him over it. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

Kou hissed, "He is using you, Akihito. Damn it, you are smart. Leave the fucking bastard. None of us wants to hear that you turn up dead."

Akihito's heart stopped beating when his friend said Asami was using him. Wasn't that how he felt? He stood up, threw some money onto the table. He gave his friend a sad look and left him alone. He walked out of the shop into the pouring rain. He saw couples running, trying to keep dry. He walked down the street, not caring if the rain was beating down on him, soaking him to the core. His heart was in pain. He wasn't too far from his apartment. He needed to think. He got to his small apartment and walked up the stairs. He knew Asami gave him a key to his penthouse and once moved his stuff there. Before Asami got home, he moved his stuff out and rented an apartment. Back then, he refused to live off of anyone. He wondered if he would move in with the yakuza. Then again, was it allowed now? Was he anything to the older man or was he just a good time?

At Club Sion, Asami sat at his desk going over all his businesses. Of course, his thoughts were on one photographer. He used his cell phone and called Takashi. When the other line was picked up, he asked, "Where is he?"

"He is at his apartment now. He did run into his friend when he left the penthouse. I don't think they were on good terms when he left though." Takashi answered.

Asami didn't say a word but hung up. He leaned back in his chair. He knew how much Akihito's friends meant to him. He wondered what happened between them. He lit up a cigarette and thought about how his lover was down lately. He heard the door open and glanced over to see his mother. He sighed, "We were supposed to meet up tonight."

"Yes, we were." Sayaka replied as she walked forward. She sat down in front the desk. She stared into eyes that were like her own. She sighed, "Do you know he didn't think he was anything to you when he was staying with me? Do you know he was so depressed thinking you were gone? Do you know how much he loves you?"

Asami realized the first question might be what is bothering his young lover. The boy has been down since that night when he confessed. Didn't he show his lover what he meant to him? Hasn't he shown it over time? He turned around and looked out the window. He watched as the rain hit the glass. He would have to show his lover where he stands.

Sayaka gained no answer like she thought. She mumbled, "Maybe the boy wants to hear something instead of you taking him. Maybe he wants you to speak your feelings." She stood up and muttered, "Talk to him."

At a small apartment, Akihito looked around. No one was waiting for him. No one was here for him to say 'I'm home' to. Kou was right. Asami was hurting him. Maybe not by violence but emotionally. He had to gain his fight back on his own. He fell to his knees. When he thought Asami was dead, he couldn't take it? Now, he was thinking of running. He knew where to go. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. He was doing good by himself before. He can do it again. He stood up in anger. He wasn't weak. He was a strong person. He had to get away from Asami. He walked to his window and glanced out of it to see Takashi standing there. He knew a way around the guard. Why was it so hard? Why was it hard to leave? He wasn't going to gain anything from Asami. Wasn't he happy when he found out the man was alive? Why was he thinking of running? He left the window and started to pack his carry bag. He needed some time to think. He couldn't think here. He grabbed the camera his father gave him when he left home. He leaned against the wall. He saw a note pad and a pen. He wrote four words.

'_Goodbye. I love you.' _

He knew the message would be received and he knew the yakuza would understand them. Akihito grabbed his bag and left out the back way. Shouldn't Asami realize he could escape his guards easily? When he was clear of the guard, he used his cell phone and called his friend. On the second ring, it was answered and he spoke before his friend could, "Kou, I'm letting you know I'm leaving for a while. It is best you don't know. I'll try to get a hold of you somehow." He didn't let his friend speak back and hung up. He looked at his new cell phone and walked to a trash bin. He tossed it inside. It was best to leave and try to forget the trouble he found himself into. He ran to a train station. He had to sort everything out.

Later that night, Asami was pacing back and forth. Akihito wasn't there yet. His mother was staring at him. He picked up his cell phone and called Takashi. It was picked up and he growled, "What the hell is taking so long? Do not tell me he is refusing to come."

"Boss, I'm sorry. He escaped." Takashi spoke.

"What do you mean he escaped? Where is he?" Asami asked in a dangerous voice.

"You might want to come over here, yourself, Asami-sama." Takashi retorted.

Asami hung up and told his mother, he would return. He ordered Kirishima to take him to Akihito's apartment. Why couldn't Akihito just stay in one place? Tonight meant a lot to him. He was showing off his lover to his mother. He smoked a cigarette on the way to the apartment. As they pulled up, he got out himself and walked up the stairs. As he entered the room, he saw some stuff was missing. That didn't sit well with him. He walked to his guard who handed him a note. He looked down and read it with his heart pounding in his chest.

'_Goodbye. I love you.' _

His heart was racing wildly. His lover left. He went to the boy's bedroom to notice one camera gone. His hands ball into fists. Why did the boy leave? Asami growled and walked out. He went back to the limo and gave Kirishima an address. He would find his answers soon enough. Soon enough they were at another apartment building. He got out and waved at Kirishima to stay behind. He walked up the stairs and rung the door bell. The door was opened to reveal Akihito's friend. Kou stared at him and he questioned, "Is Takaba here?"

"You're the guy from New Year's." Kou remarked, then everything clicked into place. He let the man inside. He saw golden eyes looking around. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He spoke, "He isn't here and I don't know where he is. He called early and told me he was leaving." When golden eyes looked at him, he smirked as he said, "He called again and told me to tell you if you came looking for him here. I don't know where he is and I think it is best if he left you."

Asami had enough and slammed his hands against the wall, trapping the boy against the wall. He glared at the boy who showed fear. It was nothing like the look Akihito would give him. He sneered, "Takaba belongs to me. So I would tell me where he is."

Kou felt fear like never before. This man was a yakuza. He could see why his friend was attracted to the man. He shook his head and mumbled sadly, "I don't know where he is. He wouldn't tell me." He felt rage coming from the yakuza and he wondered if his life was going to be over now.

In a different city, Akihito stared at his home for so long. He walked toward the door and knocked. It was open in seconds. His mother looked at him surprised and pulled him inside quickly. He returned her hug.

Narumi sighed, "Oh, my sweet boy has returned. Your father is messing around with a camera. Something you two have in common." She pulled her only son into the living room and spoke, "Dear, look has come home to visit."

Sanada looked over to see his son. He stood up. Something was wrong, but he wasn't going to say anything in front of his wife. Narumi said something about making something to eat. He watched his son sit down on the couch. He sighed, "You always call. So what is wrong? Please say you haven't got into something dangerous."

"I always get into something dangerous dad." Akihito muttered. It was the same. His father wanted him to photograph the world or models, not going after corrupt people. He closed his eyes and asked, "Have you ever heard of Asami Ryuuichi?"

Sanada sat down and answered, "Only stories from people. He is known for his businesses but behind the scene he is a yakuza. Please do not tell me you got yourself in trouble with him."

Akihito chuckled at that. He got himself in deeper with Asami than anyone realize. He confessed it all, "I fell in love with the bastard, knowing it would only fall apart."

Sanada sat there in silence. He knew his son was attracted to guys. He saw it once when he took his son to a photo shoot and he caught his son checking out a guy who worked with him. He knew the moment a Takaba admitted being in love, then it was for real. He wondered why his son was here though. Was he here because the relationship went bad? Was he here to hide? Maybe his son didn't confess to the yakuza and was afraid to. He asked, "Why are you here?"

"To figure out what I mean to him." Akihito told the truth, "I confessed to him but never got a confession back. Maybe I'm just a good time to him." It hurt to think that way. He knew his father was going to ask many questions but he didn't want to answer them. He stood up and muttered, "I just want sleep." He walked out the living room and up the stairs toward his old bedroom. He opened the door to see it hasn't changed since he left. He shut the door behind him, sliding to the floor, leaning his back against the door. His heart couldn't handle this pain. It felt so much worse than when he thought the yakuza was dead. He couldn't stand not knowing but at the same time was afraid to know the answer to his question. When did he run from things? He always stood up tall and fought back. This time though, he ran because he was afraid to know the truth. If the truth was he was a good time, he wouldn't recover from it.

Asami was back at the Club. He told his mother he would make plans for a different time for dinner. She gave him a look but left without saying a word. He took a drink of whisky and lit up a cigarette. He had Takashi looking for Akihito's cell phone to see maybe if luck was on his side that the boy took it with him. He doubted it though when he called from Kou's place and got no answer. He also had Kirishima looked into the second call from Akihito to Kou to see if they could at least pin point an area where his boy went.

'_Goodbye. I love you.' _

Those words hurt more than he liked to admit. When did the photographer start to mean more to him than a good lay? Asami sat down at his desk and rubbed his temples. Akihito meant more to him than he would like to admit and it hurt to know the boy ran from him. He knew he meant something to Akihito. So, why did the photographer run? It wasn't like Akihito to run. He turned around and stared out the large window. He had everything, wealth and power, but he lacked in one thing. He didn't have the one who should be by his side by him right now. Yes, he would drag his lover right back where he belongs the moment he found him. Kirishima walked in and gave him details. Akihito trashed his phone and made a phone call from a pay phone in a different city. The moment he heard the city, he smirked. His boy needed to get smarter than that. He waved Kirishima out of the office. He closed his eyes. He had to make a plan. Going there now would make Akihito back away more. He sighed, "It would look like mother was right."

The next day, at seven in the morning, Akihito lay in bed. He heard his parents up. They always got up early. Sadly, he was never a morning person. Then again, he spent his nights taking photos and running for his life. He didn't sleep last night. When he dosed off, he would dream of Asami lying next to him. So, when he would jolt awake, he thought he was with the yakuza. Why couldn't he find himself again? Why was it so hard to forget about one guy? He could find him someone better, who treated him better. He sighed. Asami didn't treat him badly. The sex was mind blowing. He was getting angry at himself. He had to forget about Asami and he couldn't. Everything reminded him of the older man. He tossed the blankets off and went out of his room, heading downstairs. His mother stopped cooking and looked surprised at him. His father gave him a worried glance but said nothing.

Narumi spoke happily, "You are up early, Akihito. Maybe you could go with me to the store."

Akihito sighed, "Sure mom." Once again, his mother gave him a surprise look.

Narumi looked at her husband but he only raised an eyebrow. She went back to making breakfast. She always had to put a plate away for her son since he was never up this early. She glanced at her only child to see bags under his eyes. It looked like he didn't sleep at all. She wanted to know what was wrong with her son but kept her mouth shut. She laid the food down on the table and her and her husband was eating but Akihito was just looking at it like a curse.

Sanada spoke, "Akihito, if you are staying longing then a day or two, maybe you can help me take photos for a company."

Akihito looked at his father. He knew his father was just trying to keep him busy. He shook his head and muttered, "I do not feel up to it." Both of his parents gave him a worried look. When did he turn down a chance to use his camera? When did everything fall apart? Why was it so hard to do things he enjoyed? It was Asami's fault. Couldn't just for a while forget what he had with the yakuza? It meant nothing to Asami but it meant the world to him.

Narumi finished eating and went to get her coat. Sanada sat there, reading a newspaper. He spoke, "Son, I have never known you to run."

"It is better to stay away from him. Didn't you teach me to protect myself?" Akihito responded.

"I agree he isn't the person you should be around. I looked him up more last night and he does everything illegal except some businesses." Sanada remarked. As he looked at his son, he asked, "Is that how you met him? You did something to upset his workings."

Akihito looked at his father as he stood up. With a sad smile, he mumbled, "It is better if you don't know how Asami and I met." He walked away to go shopping with his mother. Maybe he could forget about the older man for a while. His mother could shop for a while. It was better to forget what he had with the yakuza. It was best to get away from the man. As he left the home with his mother, he wondered how long it would take Asami to figure out where he ran to. He would stay tonight and then leave in the morning. He would get away from everyone who knows him and hide out for a while until the yakuza got tired looking for him.

About ten minutes away, Asami sat in his car, driving to his lover's parent's home. He decided to go alone. There was no enemy ready to make an attack, so he didn't need his guards. He left Kirishima in charge. Who knew how long this would take? He would not let Akihito escape. Akihito was his and made to be by his side. For so long, he never thought anyone would be able to stand by his side. There was one woman he thought who could but she betrayed him, left him heart broken. Back then, he swore to never let anyone else in his heart, but Akihito changed that all. He pulled back to a good size home. He got out of his car and went to the door and knocked. In a few minutes it was answered by a middle age man. He stared straight into hazel eyes that reminded him of his lover. No doubt this man was Akihito's father.

Sanada stared at the man with a suit on. He knew who he was right away. He moved to the side to let the man come into his home. He knew how dangerous that could be but he saw how his son was. His son was a wreck and even if Akihito kept telling him that he should be away from the yakuza, he knew that Akihito needed Asami even if his son couldn't see it. He shut the door as he explained, "He went shopping with his mother. He should be back in an hour or so. Please do make your comfortable, Asami-san." He led the man to the living area. He sat down, playing around with a camera.

Asami smiled as he realized where his young lover gained the love of cameras from. It was breaking his heart as he knew Akihito was trying to leave him. He won't allow it. Akihito should stand by his side for good. He never once told his boy to leave his career path. Yes, he taught his young lover what it is like to mess with the underworld but he never told the other to stop doing what he loved to do. It was to make Akihito smarter in the underworld. He must admit Akihito did learn some things. Unlike when they first met, Akihito was more careful now.

Sanada glanced over at Asami to see golden eyes on him. He sighed, "You know as a parent, I should be telling you to stay away from my son for good. I know who you are and what you really do behind the scenes." The man didn't say a word and he mumbled to himself. He went back to his camera and continued, "Akihito has always loved the thrill and danger. I told him countless times to take photos of the world or models. It would pay better and he wouldn't get into trouble."

Asami chuckled, "That will not happen. He is not one to step down because someone told him to and I wouldn't have him any other way." When Sanada looked at him, he smirked as he spoke, "I also love the thrill and danger."

Sanada stared stunned at the yakuza. He realized Asami was talking about his son. It was pretty much saying 'I love your son, the way he is'. He went back to his camera and smiled. He never did imagine his son with someone like Asami. He always thought his son would be with some normal man. Then again, his son loved the thrill and danger. It would make sense that he was attracted and loved someone who had it in them.

On the way back home, Akihito sighed annoyed. Of course, his mother would forget her purse. Why didn't he notice she didn't have it? When they pulled up to the home, his heart skipped a beat. He saw the car and knew right away who was there. He could make a run for it but his parents were defenseless. He climbed out of the car and ran to his house, ignoring his mother's calls. He slammed the door open, going to the living room. To his surprise, Asami was just sitting there with his father. Golden eyes landed on him and he could tell the older man wasn't pleased. He wanted to run but at the same time he wanted to throw himself at Asami. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. One second, he wanted to run away far from the man who captured his heart. Then the next second, he wanted to be wrapped into those strong warm arms. Why couldn't he make up his mind? Why couldn't he know what he was to Asami? Why did everything have to be complex?

"Hello Takaba. You know it isn't nice to run from a family dinner." Asami remarked calmly without showing a trance of emotion in his voice. He wasn't about to scare his lover by his harsh tone.

Akihito flinched by those words and the tone Asami was taken. Yes, it didn't show how the man was feeling and that was worse. His mother came into the room and blinked to see Asami sitting there. This was not a talk he wanted to have his parents hear. He walked to Asami and pulled him away from the couch. The yakuza didn't fight him as he lead him up to his bedroom. Once they were inside and the door shut, he was pushed against the door with Asami's hands on either side of his head, trapping him between the door and Asami's strong body. He knew the yakuza was pissed. He knew the man would look for him and not give up until he gained his toy back. He was Asami's toy. When he thought Asami was dead, he wished for that back. Now, he wanted more. He didn't want to be used and tossed aside. He wanted to be equal to Asami. He wanted to be who he was and not worry about where he stood. He pushed against Asami's chest, finally tired of it. He screamed, "Fuck you bastard! Fuck you! You want your perfect pet back! Well I got news for you! I won't be someone's toy, to be used and tossed away when you are done with me! I confessed my feelings to you and you do nothing!"

Asami let Akihito get his emotions out into the open. So, that is what was bothering his lover all this time. He glared at the young man, sealing those lips into a heated kiss. Akihito struggled against him and he pushed the boy against the door, keeping him trapped. He broke the kiss and moved to Akihito's ear, listening to the boy scream and try to fight him. He whispered, "I will tell you this once and only once. You will never hear me say this again. I love you, Akihito. I love the way you go around without a care. The way you run and I chase. You never back down and I love that in you. Now, shut your mouth. You are coming back where you belong, right by my side."

All the fight in Akihito left him. He lifted Asami's head and stared straight into those golden eyes. His heart was mended again. His mind was focus again. Everything seemed perfect. He loved the way Asami was and he wouldn't change the man. He leaned forward, kissing Asami. This was the only time he would hear those words and he wanted to make the most of them. He belonged beside Asami and he was loved by the man who stole his heart. He had doubts and now he had faith.


End file.
